Summer Vacation Arc
The Summer Vacation Arc is the 3rd story arc in the We Never Learn manga series. Summary And in the End, X truly never learned The summer vacation begins. Rather than spending his time on holiday, Nariyuki got a free tuition to attend a cram school owned by Headmaster's friend in the condition that the girls' score will increase. In the cram school, Nariyuki met a student named Asumi Kominami whom he thought as middle schooler who wanted to have a fast start. Following the day, it turned out that the cram school's lesson is too fast for Nariyuki to follow, making him not being able to take note some details about the lesson, on which she was helped by the middle schooler. In the break, he was told that she was an alumni of Ichinose High School, and she was a ronin. Continuing with his study, he realized that Kominami was hungry and offered his meal to her, in which she reluctantly agreed. Kominami explained to him that even attending cram school was not enough, it needed more than that to pass entrance exam. She explained that hard work and determination were irreplaceable to anyone except genius, making Nariyuki impressed. After going home, realizing that he was lost on the shady place, he was taken to a maid cafe. Knowing that he didn't have money, he left immediately but was forced to pay 1000 yen for sitting fee. After falling into despair of not being able to pay, Nariyuki meet a familiar maid, Asumi Kominami. An elder sees an X future with naive honesty Realizing that the maid was Kominami, Kominami got angry to her coworkers for taking Nariyuki to his shop. Her coworkers told him that she did this maid job to get enough money for national university fee and she could study on her free time. Nariyuki was told to go home before he found many scattered papers with horrible mark on it. It turned out that Kominami was not good at science. Realizing this, Nariyuki helped her to understand the material. On the next day, Nariyuki was asked by Konimami's coworkers to come during free time to help her study. In the end, Kominami was helped by Nariyuki. On his way home, he met an old man, who turned out to be Asumi's Dad.Coincidentally, Nariyuki forgot his train pass and Kominami brought it back, meeting her father in the process. In her father's clinic, her father asked about the maid costume, on which she explained it was his boyfriend's hobby (pointing to Nariyuki). When asked why he loved her daughter, Nariyuki answered because of her determination to enter medical university, on which her father denied entirely saying that her grade would not suffice. Hearing that, Nariyuki defended her and saying that she would be able to do it and asked him to watch for her a little longer. Upon being happy hearing that, her father asked Nariyuki to call her dad. In the end, Kominami thanked him and teased her about a kiss for him. A few days later, Kominami met with Nariyuki again now with his tutor group. His tutor group thought that Nariyuki had befriended a middle school student, making Kominami angry.Asumi's Dad When geniuses and predecessor come together, X experiences anguish It turned out that all members of Nariyuki's tutor group would join the cram school starting today. Realizing that they had improved tremendously during the year, he thought that it might be possible that he wouldn't need him anymore, which turned out to be very wrong. One by one they came to Nariyuki for guidance because of difficulty in following the lessons, which made Kominami angry considering that they studied near her and she also needed to teach them. Uruka commented that the reference book was not helpful due to lack of answer key, on which Kominami gave her some advice regarding that. After cram school ended, on the way home, it rained heavily causing them to take shelver on Kominami's home. Furuhashi met Kominami's dad who commented that he was proud of his daughter's boyfriend named Nariyuki. Hearing that, Furuhashi punched Nariyuki and asked for clarification on which Kominami told her that she was the one who told her to do that. Feeling relieved that Kominami didn't have feeling for Nariyuki, Kominami told her that she had interest on Nariyuki. Although it was just a joke, Furuhashi showed some reactions making Kominami asked if she had feelings for Nariyuki, which she denied immediately (although she showed some blushing hearing that). In the end, Kominami commented that Nariyuki had quite a harem himself and asked what would he do in the end after exam (asking if he would pick one of them). Kominami flirted with him by writing with tomato sauce "You Player" teasing his harem. Occasionally, the diligent predecessor serves X Mafuyu-sensei who had just finished meeting with her fellow teachers, were heading home while meeting with Nariyuki along the road. Questioning him why he went to such outrageous shop, she met with Kominami who recognized her and invited her to shop. She tried to lecture Kominami, who denied that she wasn't a student anymore. Kominami told her that Nariyuki would study here, which was immediately denied by Kirisu and pulled his arms to go home. As the result of pulling Nariyuki, Kirisu fell upon one of the worker and broke her arm. To compensate the loss, she agreed to work as a temporary maid in the shop, she began to call Nariyuki "Master" which burnt Nariyuki. But while trying to become the maid, it turned out that Kirisu was clumsy and couldn't do her job well (although the employee saw that as good point of clumsiness). In the end, Nariyuki help at the shop and coordinated perfectly with the others, which impressed Kirisu. At the end of day, Kirisu questioned about Kominami's decision to study medical but Kominami said that although she was opposed by crazy by her, it made her work even harder and motivated her even further. Kominami explained that's the way Kirisu taught. Kirisu finally let Nariyuki worked there if she returned before 9 pm. Suddenly, Kirisu collapsed because she drank alchohol. On the way home, Kirisu praised Nariyuki which was interpreted by Nariyuki as her acknowledging his tutor group, but turned out to be her drunk and endlessly praised even the smallest thing like breathing. The genius secretly dances around X’s nonsense While studying in cram school, Rizu left both Uruka and Nariyuki together, leaving an awkward moment between both of them. Seeing that this couldn't continue too long, both Nariyuki and Uruka consulted with Furuhashi to make the two of them close again. In the conclusion, they decided to meet the next day. The next day, while still feeling awkward, they were backed by Furuhashi who had masqueraded into another person by adding 6 bra pad, banging her hair, and wearing hat. Although Furuhashi had tried to helped them using messages, it turned out it become more awkward and Furuhashi unintentionally shouted regarding the possibility of Nariyuki seeing their bra. Although they were suspicious of the mysterious woman being Furuhashi, they shut their doubt after examining her breast (which had been padded by 6 bra pads) which irritated Furuhashi. Meanwhile, Sawako messaged Furuhashi to ask which shortcut did Rizu like. Not bothering to reply to her any further, she answered briefly about ponytail which turned out that she sent it to the wrong person, which was Nariyuki and sent the message about honesty with herself to Sawako. In the end, Nariyuki could reconcile with Uruka by complimenting her ponytail. Sawako also became friend with Rizu by being honest of wanting to become friends with her. The next day, Furuhashi changed his hair to ponytail to see if Nariyuki would praise him, in which he did not, disappointing her. Sometimes, a genius resents the fear of being alone from X Rizu's father had to attend a neighbour association meeting, which meant that she would be alone today. Realizing that, she watched horror movie. At night, Nariyuki who was at home was messaged by Rizu to help her. After going as fast as he could, it turned out that he was scared for nothing, considering that Rizu was just scared of horror movies. Despite of that, Nariyuki decided to accompany her for a little bit. But, because of her clumsiness and fear, she dropped her dinner into her body, resulting her needed to take a bath. Not wanting to be alone, Rizu insisted that Nariyuki still accompany her outside the bathroom. Imagining Rizu with her naked body, Nariyuki began to panic. Suddenly, Sawako came because Rizu didn't answer her call and coincidentally, Rizu came out of bath because Nariyuki didn't respond her. Misunderstanding that Rizu and Nariyuki had sexual relationship, Sawako ran away while asking Nariyuki to take care of her friend. After that, Nariyuki tried to calm her saying that ghost didn't exist, but she still wasn't convinced. Unfortunately, while turning on television, it turned out that it displayed a horror movie, which scared Rizu and hugged Nariyuki in the process. Coincidentally, Furuhashi and Uruka came to check Rizu's condition. Seeing the hugging between the two of them, Furuhashi and Nariyuki talked via eye contact, resolving the misunderstanding. Seeing that Rizu was okay, Furuhashi asked Uruka to go home together. Due to her fear, she still wanted Nariyuki to accompany her even in the bed. While accompanying her in the bed, it turned out that because of Rizu's sleeping habit, she jumped into Nariyuki and hugging him. When her father came home seeing her daughter had hugged Nariyuki, her father began the attempt to kill him. After Rizu woke up, she found that her dad was trying to kill Nariyuki, which resulted her to distanced herself from her father even further. Sometimes, geniuses are interconnected through misunderstandings built on X Once a year, Nariyuki would cook something for his sister, Mizuki, to appreciate for her effort for the family. He failed last year because of his inability to cook. While shopping for the ingredients in the supermarket, he met Furuhashi who he thought to be master of cooking because of her feminity. Then, they went to Furuhashi's house to cook. When Nariyuki wanted to cook, Furuhashi warned him to wash his hands at least 30 minutes. It was revealed then that Furuhashi couldn't cook at all. After washing his hands, Nariyuki was asked to take a shower for at least an hour because he was not higiene enough. Seeing that her effort was useless, she messaged Rizu for help, which she misunderstood to Furuhashi wanting to have delicious boyfriend. Seeing that she was not capable to help, Rizu messaged Uruka about how to get a boyfriend. Seeing that she also didn't have enough experience, she called Kominami. Because of her busyness, Kominami was quite angry and Uruka convinced her to help because she was too inexperienced. After saying that Kominami had boyfriend (although she also said she didn't) she agreed to help. After that, Kominami called Kirisu-sensei. Not wanting to admit that both of them didn't have boyfriend, Kominami said that she had brought a boyfriend to meet her parents and Kirisu said that she had a boy who would clean her room anytime. Seeing that she didn't have any experience, Kirisu would like to ignore the call, before she remembered Nariyuki mentioned that helping each other would make everything fine. While failing to cook, Kirisu-sensei finally called Furuhashi to help her cook a curry from the recipe she found on the internet, resulting to gratefulness of Furuhashi. In the end, the curry turned out fine and Mizuki looked less disturbed compared to last time. As expected, X can’t study on a noisy night In the eyes of a genius, The Light in the Sky are X With X in her heart, the predecessor confronts her past choices The appearance of the predecessor occasionally sails upstream towards the beautiful blue X The genius occasionally reminisces about this and that with X He and a Genius Each Consider a Decision Pertaining to X To the predecessor, her X is a bolt out of the blue Her Feminine Wiles X Him An Utterly Ignorant X is an Abyss being gazed upon = Story Impact Characters Introduced * Asumi Kominami * Miharu Kirisu * Soujiro Kominami * Asumi's Coworkers Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc Category:Manga Category:Volume 4 Category:Volume 5